


To bed!

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been working nonstop since the end of the Wizarding War, Mrs. Weasley's had enough.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger & Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley & Ron Weasley
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	To bed!

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet!
> 
> Prompt: Day 29: I think I need a doctor [Reluctant Bedrest]
> 
> Content Warnings: None, but please let me know if you do think something should be included

“Up to bed, now, all of you!” Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks at Mrs. Wesley’s announcement when they entered the Burrow that evening. “You all look like the walking dead, my goodness, how you defeated You-Know-Who in this state will forever confuse me, but he’s gone now, so to bed!”

“We’re fine, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said. “Promise.”

“Do I look like I’m asking your opinion?” Mrs. Weasley felt his shoulders. “You’re even bonier than you were as a twelve-year-old!”

“I’ve been busy,” Harry admitted.

“Yes, you’ve all been busy I know, but for goodness’s sake, Harry, leave hunting down the remaining Death Eaters to the authorities, take a break, spend some time with Teddy. Don’t tell me that you’ve got to be the one to find them because you absolutely do not! You are going to bed and tomorrow you are going to visit the child!

“And Hermione, I understand you going to the Ministry when Kingsley was first taking over, but no one’s questioning his position now, it’s all running well, thanks to you! Now you’ve got to take care of yourself because if you’re really going to finish your time at Hogwarts, as you insist, you must be healthy before you can!

“Finally, Ron, my sweet boy, you’re not going to track down Hermione’s parents if you run yourself into the ground. I’ve asked Percy, he said he’ll help, but you need to sleep! You look more tired than when the war finished!”

They all stared at Mrs. Weasley who raised her wand. “Up! I’ll bring dinner later, but go! And if I see any one of you trying to do work I’ll have you degnome the garden!”

With that threat she sent them upstairs, they gathered in Ron’s room in their pajamas and sat together talking, crying, laughing. Harry showed them the picture of Teddy he had, and they both agreed to come to visit with him tomorrow.

When Mrs. Weasley came up with dinner she found them all asleep. Hermione tucked in the crook of Ron’s arm, who was leaning up against the bed, with Harry leaning on his other shoulder.

She smiled and flicked her wand for the bedding to envelop them, before leaving the food by the door, perhaps they would need a midnight snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful day and drink some water, it's vital to your ability to function.


End file.
